


It spreads

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Sick Fic, flu season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When one person gets sick in McDuck Manor, everyone gets sick in McDuck manor.





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a sneeze. 

Huey,Dewey,Louie had been walking to school, the latter hanging back as Huey and Dewey talked about the adventure they had went on last weekend. Louie preferred to hang back and listen to Webby chatter, as she had come to join the triplets on their walk to school. 

Seeing as how they all lived in the same house it was inevitable that they'd become friends. 

Webby was going on about how cool the 'mission' as she called them was. "Do you think our next mission could be in the amazon? Cause I really wanna go out to the jungle! Are you listening?".

Louie looked up and nodded absently. "Yeah totally. Amazon jungle?".

Webby, satisfied with his answer continued talking and Louie immediately zoned out again. 

He felt like someone was pounding on his skull and his skin felt like it was burning. He had felt like that since this morning and it had shown as he lagged behind and lacked he and his brothers usual eagerness and zest for life. 

Then he sneezed. Huey and Dewey immediately silenced and stared at him in horror. 

"What? He just sneezed. A bless you would be nice guys". Webby said shrugging at the brothers awkwardness. 

"Webby get away from him! He could be contagious!". Huey, ever the leader, grabbed Webby and pulled her behind him. 

"Louie? Are you sick? Be honest".

Guys I'm fine, it's probably just allergies". Louie waved it off. He really didn't want to be quarantined. 

"Uncle Scrooge? We need you to dig out the Sick Scanner. Huh? Oh! We think Louie might be getting sick. Ya we'll be by right after school. Bye". Dewey had called Uncle Scrooge. No getting out of this now.

"Guess I'm sitting today out". Louie said, taking a step back. 

His brothers did the same until they were at least 10 feet apart. Webby looked at them confused. "What in duck-nation are you doing? It's just a sniffle he'll be fine!".

"It's not me their worried about". Louie says, difficult to hear from the distance. 

"It's part of a code. How long have you been living with Uncle Scrooge?". Dewey asked. 

"Uh about a year, why?". Replied Webby. 

"Have either of you ever gotten sick?". Huey continues 

Webby shakes her head. 

"When one person in McDuck Manor gets sick, everyone gets sick". The triplets say without thoughts in unison. 

"How do you even know he's sick? It's a small case of the sniffles!".

"Oh sure it starts as the sniffles. But before you can blink it's chicken pox like last summer or measles like the in before that!". Huey shouts, making a person nearby stare at the group strangely. 

"Look just trust us. We should stay away from Louie for a while". Huey says. 

"Yeah! I agree!". Louie shouts from 10 feet behind them. 

Webby sighs but follow Huey and Dewey as they walk, glancing back constantly at Louie.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of school Louie's condition had gotten worse. His headache had gone from pounding to smashing and his stomach had began to ache. 

By the time he got home he had wanted to curl up in bed and sleep off today but he was startled by his uncles Scrooge, who scanned him with the sick scanner as soon as he'd walked through the door. 

"Yep. Your sick. To the guest room with you". Their uncle is already wearing a hazmat suit as he puts an arm around Louie and directs him to the sick guest room. Louie crashes into the bed and covers himself in the blankets. 

"He's now quarantined. Try not to make contact with your brother. He's got his phone and can ring the butler if he needs anything, but I don't want this spreading so keep to yourselves. Wash your hands and cover your mouths. You remember last time". Scrooge announces coming back down the stairs, helmet of the hazmat suit off. "Oh we remember". Huey says, thinking back to last summer when everyone- Louie, Dewey, his uncle Donald, and his great Uncle Scrooge, along with himself- had caught Duck pox. It was never determined which if the kids had brought it home but it was a miserable two weeks. Dewey nodded in agreement.


End file.
